T-888
The T-888 is a variant of the T-800 Terminator mass-produced by Skynet. The T-888 has been nicknamed by Resistancefighters as "T-triple-eight", "triple-eight" or simply "trip-eight".[citation needed] The Series 888 Terminator is also an Infiltratorseries, all of which used living tissue over hyper alloy endoskeletons. Specifications Abilities Besides the standard abilities of its predecessor, the T-888 is stronger, faster, and more resilient to damage. For example, Cromartie was able to gain entry to a bank vault by strategically tearing pieces from the locking mechanism, then battering it until he was able to grab an edge and twist the door itself away from the wall.1 The T-888 has been shown to run at incredible speeds, capable of catching fleeing vehicles with relative ease.Vick Chamberlain, for example, was able to chase down and board a secure van, despite taking fire fromCameron.2 The Bedell Terminator was likewise successful when it leapt up onto Sarah Connor's jeep, and later chased Derek Reese through the woods.3 Endoskeleton The endoskeleton of the Series 888 Terminator has several specific "upgrades" from the standard Series 800 Terminator. Besides the new arm and leg plate design4 and new pistons,4 the most notable difference between the two models is the addition of armor plating on its back, which provides effective cover from most forms of damage4 whereas the T-800 is vulnerable to precise attacks from behind. The T-888 also possesses "Thigh Blades", the blades located on the inside of the model's thighs to decapitate a human.4 Additionally, the T-888 chassis components such as the head, torso, or limbs are available in a wider array of sizes, allowing for far more variety in living tissue infiltration sheaths to be used. Other differences are mostly cosmetic, including the design of the head and lower jaw. Like its predecessor, the T-888 endoskeleton is forged from a hyperalloywith the key ingredient Coltan, granting the machine superior resistance to heat. The alloy is shown to be capable of withstanding most small-arms fire, with the exception of depleted uranium shells,5 and high-explosive incendiary Raufhoss rounds,6 which is capable of penetrating the alloy and causing significant damage to the unit. The endoskeleton can also be melted into vapor by thermite, either by itself or in combination with burning tar. Exotic munitions aside, the T-888 is shown to be remarkably resistant to all forms of damage. For example, Cromartie endured having his head blown off by a primitive plasma weapon with little effect, and was later able to guide his body to his head and reattach it; while the Greenway Terminator could only be destroyed by being thrown into two transformers, suffering severe electrical damage that burned out its circuitry; however, its endoskeleton was still more-or-less intact.The endoskeleton's functions, including its CPU, are powered by a shielded nuclear power cell that is located within the "heart" of the chest cavity, behind the frontal armor plating.7 T-888s appear to be notably light compared to previous models,[citation needed] though their endoskeletons are still dense enough to prevent them from remaining afloat in water.8 While the original Series 800 Terminator came with a variety of infiltrator models, most if not all were of a similar stock and size, such as muscular, large, tall body. Series 888 however, marks a breakthrough in model flexibility. The T-888 endoskeleton can be built to accommodate many sizes, from the stocky body builder to the petite schoolgirl.[citation needed] This range of endoskeletal dimensions allows for a far more effective infiltration tool, as humans wouldn't suspect a small 16-year-old girl of being a machine. CPU The processors within the T-888 appear to be set with read/write functions when sent on infiltration missions, granting the units the ability to learn from their experiences. Aesthetically, the T-888 CPU is similar in shape and design to the T-800 version, though it is completely black with red stripes and is fixed to the shock dampener. Later models are upgraded with slimmer chips that were treated with a phosphorous compound that ignites once exposed to oxygen, effectively preventing them from beingreprogrammed by the Resistance. Amongst its standard combat files, the T-888 possesses detailed files on human behavior and psychology, granting them advanced interpersonal relations programming. One such T-888, which replaced Vick Chamberlain, is capable of maintaining a marriage for a time, fooling his "wife" into believing he was her real husband.The T-888 expands its database of human understanding by observingGrays. Charles Fischer, one of the Grays, taught the machine how humans "tick". Another prominent feature of the T-888 is using wireless control over its body if the CPU and skull are separated from the torso.9 The head could effectively guide the body to its location, though how it does this is unexplained. It is feasible that the endoskeleton possesses an array of sensor equipment allowing it to navigate through its environment, as well as an independent power supply, enough to guide its body to it. Software It is unknown whether most of the Series 888 Terminators are able to show emotional potential besides that which they fabricate for infiltration purposes. Cromartie was by far the only unit seen to possess a genuine, albeit limited, range of emotions, including frustration, annoyance, fear, and sardonic humor. In addition to various other software upgrades, including an upgraded head-up display, the T-888 is capable of powering down to standby mode,10either to conserve power or upon successful completion of a mission. Sufficient disruption, such as a powerful mechanical or electrical shock, can render a unit offline, though it could reboot in approximately two minutes. The T-888 HUD is more advanced than the ones of previous series and has an all-red display similar to the T-800, with black overlays at the sides. Infiltration The T-888 is an infiltration model and comes equipped with a sheath of living flesh to blend in with other humans. The flesh has a remarkable regeneration rate 11 and can last for decades without any sign of decay,12whereas the T-800 skin seems prone to dying after extended periods of time or sufficient damage.13 It is unknown whether T-888 sustains its organic components through the same means as Cameron, who is able to eat and probably consume food, though this would be likely given that Vick was able to maintain his marriage for a certain period, which would have required him to eat and drink on a regular basis. T-888s are also apparently anatomically correct and capable of sexual activity, again as suggested by Vick's prolonged impersonation as Barbara Chamberlain's husband. It is unknown whether the T-888 possess the same range of physical sensations as Cameron, who claims to enjoy the feel of wind through her toes and fingers. Cromartie did appear to be jarred by the devastating ballistic attacks to the side of his face, however.